Face It
by Shichan0999
Summary: Naruto has lived his whole life in a town that hates him but Shikamaru never seemed to care what others thought. Now it seems he'll have to face it. NarutoXShikamaru ShounenAi BoyLove!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!

This idea came to me when I saw a picture that someone had drawn based off of an RP. My story was loosely based on the picture. I asked permission from the artist to write something based on it and here is the link to the pic: http:/yaoi./view/728914/

If you'd like the artist is awesome too so check them out here: http:/yaoi./user/sammywhatammy/

I thank her for the inspiration and the permission. I hope you enjoy this and keep on reading my stuff. Also reviewing is always welcome! I love them and respond to most with great joy and sometimes prizes XD

P.S. I fail at titles X(

**Face it**

Shikamaru was angry and he didn't often get angry, he looked at the emotion as a waste of time and he liked to waste his time on more important things like cloud watching or sparring with his boyfriend. He had been dating a troublesome blonde beauty for about a year and he was hopelessly in love with him. But no matter how smart Shikamaru was he never seemed to notice the death glares Naruto would receive from people around town because on this day he'd realize for the first time just how important he was to Naruto. Now back to the reason he was mad, he'd been waiting for his boyfriend to show up for an hour so they could spar...which was a flimsy front for having sex. Shikamaru was frustrated in more than one way. Any trace of anger dissipated though when he saw Naruto stumble into his own apartment bleeding and bruised.

"Naruto, what happened? Who did this to you?" Shikamaru ran over to catch Naruto just in time before he fell to the ground. He'd been badly beaten but there were no defensive wounds.

"I'm sorry Shika, I know I'm troublesome sometimes but please don't leave me." Naruto said barely getting out the words before he broke down into tears. Shikamaru picked him up bridal-style and headed towards the bedroom. Shaken out of his sadness by surprise Naruto spoke up. "This is embarrassing put me down please?" He blushed furiously forgetting the pain he was in and the fact he probably wouldn't have made it to the bed on his own.

"You are in no condition to argue with me right now. I won't ask right away what happened to you, but eventually I will ask. So I suggest you think about that while I tend to these wounds." Shiakamaru set him on the bed and gathered some supplies. "Take off your shirt please." Naruto slowly complied and Shikamaru was shocked by the sight. There were multiple bruises in varying colors and sizes. He opened some strange smelling balm and began to carefully apply it to the tender skin of his lover. He knew he had to be gentle with Naruto but it was difficult not to run out and just punch the first person he saw for what had happened to Naruto today. He was cleaning the blood off Naruto's lip when the blonde tried to pull away. "Would you sit still? This is the thing that you don't want me touching? After I sewed up a gash on your arm without so much as a flinch? Just hold still." Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's blonde locks and held him in place as he finished cleaning the blood. "Now I hope you are ready to tell me what happened and why you didn't do anything to stop it." For a few minutes Naruto just sat there and looked around the room nervously until he was finally ready to talk.

"The people here don't like me because of my parents, cause they were different and I'm different too I guess. Also my parents died when I was little so they couldn't ever tell me why. The towns folk call me a demon and would tell their kids not to play with me. Then they found out about you. Just one more freakish thing to add to the list, of course I don't think it's strange cause I love you but they do." He looked at Shikamaru and took his hair out of it's holder. "I like it better that way." He ran his hands through it as he continued his explanation. "Today when I was on my way here from the university a bunch of people cornered me and started throwing things and hitting me. I didn't want to hurt them, I don't like hurting people Shika, even though they hurt me." The tears started to flow again and Naruto pulled his hand away to cover his face.

"You don't think that it's okay for them to call you those things do you?" Shikamaru pulled Naruto's hand away from his eyes and looked deep within and he couldn't find a definitive answer. "They are wrong, you aren't a demon and our love is not freakish. I love you and you love me and there is nothing wrong with it." As the words left his mouth he thought of what might have happened if Naruto hadn't found someone as supportive as himself when he did. What would've happened if they'd never met. He shuddered at the thought and thanked the gods that they were together now. Naruto laid his head in Shikamaru's lap and let him run his hands through his hair. They fell asleep facing each other in a tight embrace. The next morning Naruto awoke to very sore muscles and the most beautiful thing he'd ever see in his life. His Shikamaru completely relaxed in sleep, with no guards up. He decided to examine him for a bit in silence. He loved the way his hair fell when it was down and just the way his lips moved when he breathed in and out. Then his earrings caught his eye, they hadn't before but now he was fascinated by them. They were brightly colored. Without thinking he began to play with them and eventually woke Shikamaru. They just looked at each other for a while and somehow decided in silence that it was time to get up and face the world.

The End...

Author Note: Thank you for reading and I hope you review!


End file.
